


Masochizm

by AmaWatte



Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Ron bierze głęboki wdech i puka do drzwi. Po jego piegowatych policzkach płyną łzy; zaledwie wczoraj pogrzebał swojego brata.Narcyza jest lekko zaskoczona, gdy młody chłopiec chce z nią rozmawiać.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Ron Weasley
Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845544
Kudos: 3





	Masochizm

Ron unosi dłoń i waha się.

Czy to dobry pomysł?

Nie ma jednak już odwrotu, puka delikatnie w ciężko zdobione drzwi i czeka. 

Czeka tylko chwilę, po kilkudziesięciu sekundach drzwi otwierają się i widzi Narcyzę w koszuli nocnej. 

\- Pan Weasley - mówi, starannie ukrywając zaskoczenie. Czego u licha chciałby przyjaciel Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Pani Malfoy - kiwa jej głową i drapie się po karku - Ja... Chciałbym... -

\- Co pana do mnie sprowadza? - pyta łagodnie 

\- Dziękuję - wypala, zaciskając powieki.

\- Słucham? - twarz Narcyzy nie pokazuje emocji, a Ronowi przebiega przez myśl mogłaby być greckim posągiem.

\- Dziękuję - powtarza, czując jak pieką go policzki - Za to, co pani zrobiła tydzień temu -

\- To nic takiego - kobieta wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie, pani nie rozumie - Ron potrząsa głową - Ja... Nie dałbym rady, gdyby Harry umarł. Nie przeżyłbym dwóch śmierci moich braci -

Narcyza już wie, co Blaise widział w tym chłopcu - był lojalny i troskliwy.

\- Przestań - upomina się w myślach - Blaise nie żyje, twój chrześniak jest martwy -

Ron ociera łzy, jego policzki są czerwone. 

\- Ronaldzie - mówi miękko kobieta - Idź już, twoi przyjaciele się pewnie martwią - 

Weasley kiwa głową i przyciąga kobietę do uścisku. Malfoy obejmuje chłopca ramionami i słucha jak płacze w jej ramionach. 

\- Przepraszam - mamrocze kilka minut później - Ale Fred, Lav i Blaise... To dla mnie za dużo -

Blondynka posyła mu smutny uśmiech. 

\- Idź - pogania go - Odwiedź mnie jeszcze, dobrze? -

Chłopiec kiwa głową i pospiesznie odbiega. 

Narcyza wzdycha. Może to masochizm, wspominanie zmarłych, którzy byli tak bliscy ich sercom jest masochizmem, ale Narcyza była masochistką. 

Jak okazało się, młody Weasley także.

**Author's Note:**

> Po pierwsze — nie mam pojęcia czy kogoś to interesuje, ale skręciłam kostkę, gdy próbowałam przeskoczyć 10 cm stopień (to było tak żałosne i głupie! Czuję jak policzki mnie palą, grr)  
> Po drugie — prawie ryczałam, gdy to pisałam, idk dlaczego  
> Po trzecie — zdziwiło mnie to, że nie znalazłam żadnej pracy, gdzie Ron po prostu dziękuje każdemu, kto utrzymał jego brata (Harry'ego) przy życiu


End file.
